


Невидимые нити

by bfcure



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саманта мало что помнит из своей прежней жизни. Но разве это важно, если не забыто самое главное?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невидимые нити

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн – пре-канон, а также "Closure" (7 сезон, 11 серия)

Саманта Малдер ведёт дневник.  
Саманта Малдер почти ничего не помнит.  
Два факта, тесно связанные между собой.

Вечером, под одеялом, при свете украденного фонарика она пишет в блокноте с потертой кожаной обложкой. Сначала свое имя и фамилию — на всякий случай, вдруг она забудет и это тоже, как лицо отца и голос матери. Ниже — что-то вроде отчёта о прошедшем дне. Тесты, хромой котёнок, найденный Джеффри на заднем дворе, разодранная коленка, пристальный взгляд мужчины с сигаретой. Он — отец Джеффри, приезжает сюда по выходным, навестить сына, но каждый раз при виде фигуры в тёмно-сером костюме Саманту охватывает безотчётный, парализующий ужас. Она вжимается в стену и воображает, что шапка-невидимка существует.  
Я тебя не вижу — ты меня не видишь.  
Магия никогда не срабатывает.

Саманта не уверена, сколько уже находится здесь. Пять лет? Шесть? Восемь? Она пробует зачеркивать дни, но постоянно сбивается и вскоре бросает это занятие, поэтому в дневнике нет дат.  
Саманта смотрит в зеркало, потом, с отчаянием, на свой почерк — крупный, с пузатыми буквами. Она не имеет понятия, когда сделала последнюю запись, вчера или неделю назад. Время перестает иметь всякий смысл.

Блокнот она хранит между матрасом и металлической сеткой кровати — вдруг отберут, если узнают. Саманта не может этого допустить — это единственная реальная вещь, всё остальное зыбкое и туманное. Ненадёжное.  
Дневник заполнен наполовину, когда Саманта решается и исписывает один из листков именем старшего брата, без промежутков и запятых.  
ФоксФоксФоксФокс...  
В голове всполохи и отблески, обрывки разговоров, событий, но в основном там пугающе пусто.

***

...Они едут куда-то в автобусе, и немолодая женщина ласково гладит её по волосам и говорит Фоксу с умилением в голосе:  
— Какой у тебя симпатичный брат.  
— Это моя сестра, — мягко поправляет Фокс, держа Саманту за руку. Слишком крепко, практически вцепившись в её ладошку. Саманта думает, это потому, что он боится потерять её в толпе.  
Женщина смущается, а Саманта злится. Неужели не видно, что она — девочка, несмотря на дурацкую короткую стрижку? В тот же день она перестает откликаться на короткое и ласковое "Сэм", отныне и навсегда...

***

...Саманта стоит на специальной скамеечке, сколоченной Фоксом, чтобы она могла дотянуться до телескопа, а Фокс придерживает трубу, "чтобы тебе было удобнее, и ты не ушиблась".  
Небо восхитительно близко, а Фокс рассказывает ей на ухо всякие интересные вещи про каналы Марса, лунные кратеры и чёрные дыры.  
Теперь ей кажется, что её память — как черная дыра, куда провалилось всё: дом, мама, яблочный пирог с корицей на восьмой день рождения, смех Фокса, когда он раскачивает качели до самых облаков. Провалилось так глубоко, что уже не достать...

***

—...Не переключай канал, скоро начнётся "Волшебник".  
— Мама мне разрешила!  
— Мама сказала, что ты должна меня слушаться.  
Возможно, это было иначе. Какая разница? Точные фразы не имеют значения, потому что…  
— Фокс!!!  
Свет очень резкий и яркий. Боль, отчаяние, снова боль, серые стены, колючая проволока на заборе…  
…Отпечатки детских ладоней на глине, хромой котёнок облизывает щёку и утробно урчит.  
— Тише, глупый, найдут — утопят.  
У колодца нет дна, и они оба — и Саманта, и Джеффри — стараются к нему не подходить. Женщина, которая ухаживает за ними, часто набирает там воду и недолюбливает кошек...

***

—...Милая, как тебя зовут? — лицо медсестры светится заботой и участием, она искренне хочет помочь. — Как ты оказалась на той дороге?  
Саманта молчит. Она не знает.  
В палате тихо и уютно, кровать мягкая — без металлических сеток, а одеяло теплое. Медсестра оставляет свет в ванной, наверное, чтобы Саманта не испугалась ночью. Она всё равно дрожит. Они, скорее всего, уже поняли, что ей удалось убежать, и ищут её. Разумеется, они её скоро найдут, а Саманта устала, ей некуда идти — номер телефона родителей застрял в той же чёрной дыре, что и всё остальное.

Комната наполняется серебристым сиянием. Кто-то незримый обещает: если она уйдёт с ним, в мире, куда он приведёт её, больше не будет страха и боли.  
Почему-то Саманта верит этому голосу...

***

Когда ей надоедает кататься на карусели, есть сахарную вату и играть с другими мальчиками и девочками, такими же, как она, Саманта спускается вниз по тропинке, упирающейся в заросший мхом таксофонный аппарат.  
Она редко наблюдает за Фоксом — он давно вырос и перестал быть тем мальчиком, что держал её за руку на улице и объяснял устройство Вселенной. Неизменно лишь чувство потери и смотреть на это невыносимо, потому что оно разрушает Фокса изнутри, день за днём, год за годом.  
Их миры соприкасаются так же невесомо, как ветерок, пробегающий по весенней листве. Этого недостаточно; Саманте не хватает ни сил, ни времени передать своё сообщение, хотя иногда она готова поклясться, что Фокс всё же видит её краем глаза: отражением в стекле, призраком на стоянке, усыпанной рекламными листовками.  
Телефон в этом плане надежнее. Конечно, когда Фокс возьмёт трубку, он не услышит ничего, кроме белого шума. Но Саманта надеется, что однажды она прорвётся сквозь статические помехи, чтобы сказать своему непутёвому старшему брату:  
— Это не твоя вина. Всё в порядке. Живи.


End file.
